yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Dernek
Dernek, kazanç paylaşma dışında, kanunlarla yasaklanmamış belirli ve ortak bir amacı gerçekleştirmek üzere, en az 7 gerçek veya tüzel kişinin, bilgi ve çalışmalarını sürekli olarak birleştirmek suretiyle oluşturdukları tüzel bir kişiliğe sahip kişi topluluklarındandır. Türk Medeni Kanunu'na göre herkesin önceden izin almadan dernek kurma hakkı vardır. Fiil ehliyetine sahip her gerçek kişinin dernek kurma hakkı vardır. Ayrıca, hiç kimse dernek kurmaya veya derneğe üyeliğe zorlanamaz. Dernekler vakıflar gibi topluma yararlı bir hizmet gerçekleştirmek için kurulmuş yasal topluluklardandır. Derneklerin çalışma ve işleyiş hususlarını düzenleyen kanuna dernekler kanunu denir. Türkiye'deki yürürlükte olan kanun 5253 sayılı Dernekler Kanunudur. Hukukta dernek (tanımı) Dernek, kazanç paylaşma dışında, kanunlarla yasaklanmamış belirli ve ortak bir amacı gerçekleştirmek üzere, en az yedi gerçek veya tüzel kişinin, bilgi ve çalışmalarını sürekli olarak birleştirmek suretiyle oluşturdukları tüzel bir kişiliğe sahip kişi topluluklarındandır. Medeni Kanunda dernek Türk Medeni Kanunu'na göre herkesin önceden izin almadan dernek kurma hakkı vardır. Fiil ehliyetine sahip her gerçek kişinin dernek kurma hakkı vardır. Ayrıca, hiçkimse dernek kurmaya veya derneğe üyeliğe zorlanamaz. Dernekler vakıflar gibi topluma yararlı bir hizmet gerçekleştirmek için kurulmuş yasal topluluklardandır. Derneklerin çalışma ve işleyiş hususlarını düzenleyen kanuna dernekler kanunu denir. Türkiye'deki yürürlükte olan kanun 5253 sayılı Dernekler Kanunudur. Köy Kanunu ... md göre dernek Dernekler Yönetmeliğinin 58 Maddesine göre dernek; Lokal olarak açılacak yerin tapu senedi örneği, kiralık ise kira kontratının örneği, ana gayrimenkulun tapu kayıtlarında mesken olarak görünen yerler için kat maliklerinin oy birliği ile aldıkları kararın örneği, mesken ve işyerinin birlikte yer aldığı binalarda mesken sahiplerinin tamamının onayı ve işyeri sahiplerinin oy çokluğu ile aldıkları kararın örneği, iş hanlarında ise yönetim kurulu kararı örneği, Derneklerin; belediye ve mücavir alanlar içinde açacakları lokaller için yapı kullanma (iskan) izin belgesi, bu belgenin bulunmadığı durumlarda ise ilgili belediyeden alınacak söz konusu yerin lokal olarak kullanılmasında sakınca olmadığına dair belge; bu alanlar dışındaki lokaller için bayındırlık ve iskan müdürlüklerinden alınacak lokal olarak kullanılmasında sakınca olmadığına dair belge Dış bağlantılar Dernekler Dairesi Başkanlığı İnternet Sitesi http://www.dernekler.gov.tr/ *Dernek işlemlerim http://dernekler.icisleri.gov.tr/Dernekler/Yetki/Login.aspx Dernekler Dairesi Başkanlığı Dernekler Dairesi Başkanlığı İnternet Sitesi http://www.dernekler.gov.tr/ *Dernek işlemlerim http://dernekler.icisleri.gov.tr/Dernekler/Yetki/Login.aspx * Home * Teşkilat o Tanıtım o Şema o Görevleri * Dernek İşlemlerim o Denetim İşlemleri o Vakıflar o Birlikler o Yabancı Dernekler ve Kar Amacı Gütmeyen Kuruluşlar o İzne Tabi İşlemler o Yardım Toplama o Üst Kuruluş Kurma * Mevzuat o Kanunlar o Yönetmelikler o Yönergeler o Tebliğler o Genelgeler o Rehberler * Bilgi Edinme * Linkler * İletişim DERNEĞİN DENETİM İŞLEMLERİ Gerek görülen hallerde, dernek ve birliklerin yönetim yerleri, müesseseleri ve her çesit eklentileri, defterleri, hesap ve islemleri, Içisleri Bakanligi veya bulunduklari yerin en büyük mülki idare amiri tarafindan denetlenebilir. Içisleri Bakanligi, bu denetlemeyi dernekler denetçileri, mülkiye müfettisleri veya valilikler araciligiyla yapar. En büyük mülki idare amirleri ise bizzat veya görevlendirecekleri memur veya memurlar araciligiyla yapar. Denetleme sirasinda görevli memurlar tarafindan istenecek her türlü bilgi, belge ve kayitlarin, dernek yetkilileri tarafindan gösterilmesi veya verilmesi, yönetim yerleri, müesseseler ve eklentilerine girme isteginin yerine getirilmesi zorunludur. Denetim sirasinda suç teskil eden fiillerin tespit edilmesi halinde ilgili mülki idare amirligi tarafindan durum derhal Cumhuriyet Savciligina bildirilir. Mevzuat Kanunlar 1 5253 Dernekler Kanunu 2 5253 Sayılı Dernekler Kanunu e 2860 Sayılı Yardım Toplama Kanununda Değişiklik Yapıldı 3 5519 Dernekler Kanununda Değişiklik Yapılmasına Dair Kanun 4 5072 Sayılı Kanunun Uygulanmasına İlişkin Genelge (GENELGE 2004/2) 5 4721 sayılı Türk Medeni Kanunu(Dernekler İle İlgili Hükümleri) 6 3152 Sayılı İçş. Bk. Teşkilat ve Görevleri Hk. Kanun(DDB.İle İlgili Hükümler) 7 2860 sayılı Kanun'de yer alan Yardım Toplama İşlemleri 8 3335 sayılı Uluslararası Nitelikteki Teşekküllerin Kurulması Hak. Kanun 9 1606 sayılı Bazı Dernek ve Kuruluşların Vergiden Muaf Tutulmasına Dair Kanun 10 2847 sayılı Türkiye Emekli Subay,Gaziler ve Şehit Aileleri Hakkında Kanun 11 3628 sayılı Mal Bildirimi,Rüşvet ve Yolsuzluka Mücadele Kanunu Luğatlerde dernek :1 Toplantı, düğün :1 Eski Türkçe: ternek, tirik, terig :1 lonca, korporasyon , cemiyet Türk Dilleri * * : 1 , : dernek kurmak , gizli dernek , düğün dernek :dernekleşmek , dernekçi :düğün dernek, hep bir örnek :1 dernek :1 * Dernek kelimesinin ingilizce çevirileri (Ne kadarda az şey anlatabiliyoruz.) * association (law), volantary association , assembly, company, institution, corporation , guild ,fraternity ,organization, party, fellowship,society , union , club ,league,college ,verein ,bund ,combination,gild Association (Wikipedia) Association may refer to: / Dernek 'şu anlamlara gelebilir: *Voluntary association, a group of individuals who voluntarily enter into an agreement to accomplish a purpose / Gönüllü dernek, gönüllü bir anlaşma ile bir amacı gerçekleştirmek için girdiğiniz bir grup ** 501(c) non-profit organization / 501 (c) kar amacı gütmeyen ** Alumni association, an association of former students of a college or university / ** Mezunlar derneği, bir kolej veya üniversite olarak bilinen eski öğrencilerin bir dernek ** Professional association / Profesyonel dernek ** An industry trade group is also known as a trade association bir sanayi ticaret grubuda ticaret birliği ** ** Sports association Associations in various fields of study / spor derneği Spor çalışmalarının çeşitli alanlarındaki dernekler * Archaeological association, in archaeology, the relationship between objects found together /* Arkeoloji dernek, arkeolojide, nesneler arasında ilişki birlikte * Association (astronomy), combined or co-added group of astronomical exposures /Dernek (astronomi), kombine veya ortak eklenerek bulunan astronomik maruz grup * Association (ecology), a set of organisms which appear together and cover areas in a roughly uniform way / Dernek (ekoloji), organizmalar bir dizi bir araya görünür ve kapağı alanlarda kabaca tekdüze şekilde * Association (object-oriented programming), in object-oriented programming, a relationship between classes / Dernek (nesne yönelimli programlama) sınıflar arasında bir ilişki için nesne yönelimli programlama, * Association (psychology) / Dernek (psikoloji), * Association (statistics) / Dernek (istatistik) * Association of Ideas, philosophical and psychological term [[ Düşünceler derneği], felsefi ve psikolojik terim * Genetic association Names of particular entities or things: / Genetik dernek belirli kişiler veya eşya isimleri: *Continental Association, often called the "Association", an economic boycott during the American Revolution / [Derneği ], genellikle adında "Derneği", Amerikan Devrimi sırasında bir ekonomik boykot *[[HMS Association|HMS Association]], a Royal Navy ship which sank in 1707 /[[HMS Derneği | HMS Derneği]], 1707 de batan bir Kraliyet Donanması gemisi derneği, *L'Association, a French comic book publisher / bir Fransız çizgi roman publisher *The Association, a pop band / bir pop grubu Tercümeler *ar: جمعية , توضيح *cs: Asociace *de: Assoziation *es: Asociación *it: Associazione *nl: Associatie *ja:アソシエーション *pl: Asocjacja *ru: Ассоциация *fi: Assosiaatio *uk: Асоціація]] Association (Wiktionary) İngilizce Etymology / Kökeni From Latin associātiōnem , from associāre (perhaps via French association ). :Latin associātiōnem, associāre Fransızca derneği (belki) yoluyla gelen düşük. Pronunciation / Teleffuz * ( RP ) IPA : /əˌsəʊʃiˈeɪʃən/ , SAMPA : /@%s@USi"eIS@n/ (RP) IPA: / ə ˌ səʊʃieɪʃən / Sampa: /% @ USI "@ n EIS s @ / * ( GenAm ) IPA : /əˌsoʊʃiˈeɪʃən/ , SAMPA : /@%soUSi"eIS@n/ (GenAm) IPA: / ə ˌ soʊʃieɪʃən / Sampa:% soUSi / "@ n @ EIS / * Audio (US) help , file Ses (ABD), dosya yardım * Rhymes: -eɪʃǝn Tekerlemeler:-eɪʃǝn Noun / Ad Singular Tekil :association dernek Plural Plural:associations dernekler association ( plural associations ) dernek (çoğul dernekler) 1. The act of associating . Ilişkilendirerek bir hareket. 2. The state of being associated . Bir durumla ilişkili olmak. 3. A group of persons associated for a common purpose; an organization ; society . : Insanlar ortak bir amaç için ilişkili ve bir grup; bir organizasyon; toplum. 4. A connection to or an affiliation with something. Bir şey ile bir ilişki veya bir bağlantı. Derived terms / Sıfat * guilt by association Guilt by Association Related terms / İlgili terimler * associate verb / ilişkilendirilmiş fiil * associational adjective / kurumsal sıfat Translations / Çeviriler Translations Çeviriler * Albanian: asociacion Arnavutça: asociacion * Arabic: cemiyet ar (ar) Arapça: Cemiyet ar (ar) * Bulgarian: асоциация bg (bg) , съюз bg (bg) , общество bg (bg) Bulgarca: асоциация bg (), (bg), (bg) общество bg съюз bg bg * Czech: sdružení cs (cs) n . Çekçe: sdružení CS (CS) N. * Dutch: vereniging nl (nl) Hollanda: NL (nl Vereniging) * Esperanto: asocio eo (eo) Esperanto: asocio eo (eo) * Finnish: yhdistys fi (fi) Fince: yhdistys (fi) fi * French: association fr (fr) Fransızca: dernek fr (fr) * German: Vereinigung de (de) Almanca: Vereinigung de (de) * Hebrew: התקשרות ( he ) (hitkashrut) (1,2) İbranice: התקשרות (O) (hitkashrut) (1,2) * Ido : asociuro Ido: asociuro * Irish: cumann ga (ga) m . İrlanda: cumann ga (ga) m. * Japanese: 協会 (kyōkai) Japonca: 协会 () Kyokai * Portuguese: associação pt (pt) f . Portekizce: Associação PT (pt) f. * Russian: ассоциация ru (ru) (associácija) f . Rusça: ассоциация ru (ru) (associácija) f. * Spanish: asociación es (es) f . İspanyolca: Asociación es (es) f. * Turkish: dernek tr (tr) , cemiyet tr (tr) Türk: Dernek tr (tr), Cemiyet tr (tr) Fransızca Kökeni From associer . Associer düşük. Pronunciation /Teleffuz * audio help , file ses, dosya yardım * IPA : /a.sɔ.sja.sjɔ̃/ , SAMPA : /a.sO.sja.sjO~/ IPA: / a.sɔ.sja.sjɔ / Sampa: / a.sO.sja.sjO ~ / Ad association f . ( plural associations ) dernek f. (çoğul dernekler) 1. association , society , group dernek, toplum, grup 2. ( commercial , economic ) partnership (Ticari, ekonomik) ortaklık 3. association (of related terms, ideas etc.), combination Dernek ile ilgili terimler (toplam, fikir vb), kombinasyon Categories : Latin derivations | French derivations | English nouns | French nouns | French feminine nouns Sayfa kategorileri: Latince sözcükler | Fransızca sözcükler | İngilizce Anlamı olan Maddeler | Fransızca olan Maddeler | Fransızca dişil isimler Gönüllü dernekleri A voluntary association or union (also sometimes called a voluntary organization , unincorporated association , or just an association ) is a group of individuals who voluntarily enter into an agreement to form a body (or organization ) to accomplish a purpose. :Gönüllü bir dernek veya sendika (bazen gönüllü bir organizasyon, unincorporated dernek yada bir dernek) kim gönüllü olarak bir anlaşma vücut (veya örgüt) forma girmek bireylerin bir grup bir amacı gerçekleştirmek için denir. Strictly speaking in many jurisdictions no formalities are necessary to start an association. :Kesinlikle birçok yasal olarak hiçbir formaliteleri bir ilişki başlatmak için gerekli konuşma. In some jurisdictions, there is a minimum for the number of persons starting an association. :Bazı yasal olarak, kişi sayısı, bir dernek başlangıç için en az bir. Some jurisdictions require that the association register with the police or other official body to inform the public of the association's existence. :Bazı yargı da polis veya başka bir resmi gövdesi ile dernek üye ol derneğin varlığından kamuoyunu bilgilendirmek gerekir. :This is not necessarily a tool of political control but much more a way of protecting the economy from fraud . :Bu mutlaka politik bir denetim aracı ancak dolandırıcılık gelen ekonomi korumanın daha bir yol değildir. In many such jurisdictions, only a registered association is a juristic person whose membership is not responsible for the financial acts of the association. :Böyle birçok yargı, yalnızca kayıtlı bir dernek olan üyelik derneğin mali eylemlerinden sorumlu olmayan bir tüzel kişi olduğu. :Any group of persons may, of course, work as an association but in such case, the persons making a transaction in the name of the association are all responsible for it. :Bir dernek olarak elbette kişilerin herhangi bir grup olabilir, ama bu tür çalışma durumunda, kişilerin dernek adına bir işlem yapmadan tüm o sorumludur. Contents Içeriği show * 1 Legal status 1 Yasal durum * 2 Civil law 2 Medeni hukuk * 3 Australia 3 Avustralya * 4 Freedom of association Dernek 4 Özgürlük * 5 See also 5 Ayrıca bakınız * 6 External links 6 Dış bağlantılar * 7 Footnotes 7 Dipnotlar Legal status / Yasal durum An unincorporated association has been defined as existing / Unincorporated bir dernek olarak ifade edilmiştir mevcut: "...where two or more persons are bound together for one or more common purposes by mutual undertakings, each having mutual duties and obligations, in an organisation which has rules identifying in whom control of the organisation and its funds are vested, and which can be joined or left at will." [ 1 ] "... iki veya daha fazla kişi birlikte olan ve kurallar örgütün kimi kontrol tespit sahip olan fonları ve kazanılmış olan bir örgütün her karşılıklı görev ve yükümlülükleri olan karşılıklı teşebbüsler, bir veya daha fazla ortak amaçlar için bağlı hangi katıldı ya da at will bıraktı. "1 In most countries, an unincorporated association does not have separate legal personality , and nor do members of the association usually enjoy limited liability . :Çoğu ülkede, bir unincorporated dernek ve ayrı tüzel kişiliğe sahip değil ne de genellikle limited zevk dernek üyeleri yapmak. However, in some countries they are treated as having separate legal personality for tax purposes. [ 2 ] However, because of their lack of legal personality, legacies to unincorporated associations sometimes fall foul of the general common law prohibitions against purpose trusts . :Ancak, vergi amacıyla ayrı tüzel kişiliğe sahip olarak değerlendirilir bazı ülkelerde. 2 Ancak, tüzel kişilik kendi eksikliği nedeniyle, unincorporated derneklere mirası bazen amaç güvenir karşı genel ortak hukuk yasağının çatmak. Associations that are organized for profit or financial gain are usually called partnerships . [ 3 ] A special kind of partnership is a co-operative which is usually founded on one man—one vote principle and distributes its profits according to the amount of goods produced or bought by the members. :Dernekler bu kar veya finansal kazanç sağlamak için genellikle ortaklıkları denir düzenlenmektedir. 3 ortaklığın özel bir tür bir işbirliği olduğunu-operatif, genellikle bir adam-bir oy prensibi geçerlidir ve mal üretilen miktar ya da uygun olan kar dağıtır üyeleri tarafından satın aldı. Associations may take the form of a non-profit organization or they may be not-for-profit corporations ; this does not mean that the association cannot make benefits from its activity, but all the benefits must be reinvested. :Dernekler bir sigara şeklinde alabilir, kar amacı gütmeyen kuruluş ya da kar amacı gütmeyen şirketlerin; için bu dernek faaliyetlerine, ancak faydaları yapamaz tüm faydaları yeniden yatırılan olmalıdır anlamına gelmez değil olabilir. Most associations have some kind of document or documents that regulate the way in which the body meets and operates. En dernekler belge veya belgelerin bazı türden olan vücut karşılar ve çalışır şekilde düzenler var. Such an instrument is often called the organization's bylaws, regulations, or agreement of association. Böyle bir enstrüman çoğu kuruluşun tüzük, yönetmelik veya dernek anlaşması denir. Civil law / Medeni hukuk In some civil law systems, an association is considered a special form of contract . / Bazı sivil hukuk sistemleri içinde, dernek sözleşme özel bir formu olarak kabul edilir. In the Civil Code of Quebec this is a type of nominate contract . / Medeni Kanun Quebec olarak bu sözleşme aday türüdür. The association can be a body corporate , and can thus open a bank account, make contracts (rent premises, hire employees, take out an insurance policy), lodge a complaint etc. In France , conventional associations are regulated by the Waldeck-Rousseau law of July 1 , 1901 and are thus called Association loi 1901 , except in Alsace and Moselle where the law of April 19 , 1908 applies (these countries were German in 1901). :Dernek bir vücut kurumsal ve olabilir bu nedenle, bir banka hesabı açabilirsiniz sözleşmelerin (kira tesisler, kiralama çalışanları yapmak), bir sigorta yaptırabilirsiniz Fransa Bir şikayet vb lodge, geleneksel dernekler Waldeck-Rousseau yasa tarafından düzenlenmiştir Temmuz 1, ve 1.901 ve böylece Association Loi 1901 denir, Alsace ve Moselle dışında nerede Nisan 19 yasası, 1.908 (bu ülkelerde 1901) Almanca edildi geçerlidir. The Civil Code of Germany contains different regulations for registered non-profit and for-profit associations regarded as juristic persons (" Vereine ", articles 21-79) on the one hand and for not necessarily registered associations by contract ("Gesellschaften", articles 705-740) on the other hand. :Medeni Kanun, Almanya kayıtlı olmayan farklı düzenlemeler içeren ve kar amacı gütmeyen kar amacı gütmeyen dernek tüzel kişilik olarak ( "Vereine", makaleler 21-79) bir yandan ve mutlaka sözleşme ile dernekler kayıtlı değil ( "Gesellschaften", makaleler 705-740) Diğer taraftan. In Texas , state law has statutes concerning unincorporated nonprofit associations that allow unincorporated associations that meet certain criteria to operate as entities independent of their members, with the right to own property, make contracts, sue and be sued, with limited liability for their officers and members. :Texas olarak, devlet hukuk bu unincorporated dernekler bu kuruluşlar kendi üyelerinin bağımsız olarak faaliyet belirli ölçütlere uyan, onların subay ve limited ile kendi mülkiyet hakkı, sözleşme yapmak dava ve dava olması ile izin tüzük unincorporated kar amacı gütmeyen dernekler ile ilgili olan üye. Australia / Avustralya In most Australian states a similar set of laws allows not-for-profit associations to become legal entities with a limit to the liability of its members. :En Avustralya eyaletlerde yasaları benzer bir set izin verir kar amacı gütmeyen dernek üyelerinin sorumluluğu bir sınır ile tüzel kişiler olmak. An example of such a law is the Associations Incorporation Act (South Australia) . 2 This allows for the creation of a legal entity able to buy and sell land and in general enter into legally binding contracts. :Böyle bir yasanın örneği Incorporation Dernekler Yasası (Güney Avustralya). olan Bu, bir tüzel kişiliğin oluşturulması için satın almak ve satmak arazi ve genel olarak yasal olarak bağlayıcı bir sözleşme içine girmek mümkün sağlar. Many clubs and societies begin life as an unincorporated body and seek to attain incorporated status to protect its members from legal liability and in many cases to seek government financial assistance only available to an incorporated body. :Birçok kulüp ve toplumların bir unincorporated organı olarak hayatı başlar ve yasal sorumluluk ve üyeleri korumak için pek çok durumda hükümet mali yardım sadece bir anonim vücut için kullanılabilir aramaya dahil statü elde etmeyi amaçlamaktadır. Clubs and Societies wishing to incorporate must meet the provisions of the relevant state act and lodge their constitution with the corresponding state government authority. :Kulüpleri ve Toplulukları ilgili devlet eyleminin hükümlerine uygun olmalıdır ve ilgili devlet hükümet yetkilisi ile anayasa köşkü dahil etmek isteyen. Freedom of association / Dernek kurma hürriyeti The freedom of association stands in the Universal Declaration of Human Rights : Evrensel İnsan Hakları ve dernek standları özgürlüğü: Article 20 Madde 20 (1) Everyone has the right to freedom of peaceful assembly and association. (1) / Herkes barışçıl toplanma ve örgütlenme özgürlüğüne hakkı vardır. (2) No one may be compelled to belong to an association. (2) / Hiç kimse bir derneğe mensup olmaya zorlanamaz. See also / Ayrıca bakınız * Active citizenship / Aktif vatandaşlık * Club / Kulüp * Collective / Toplu veya Kollektif * Cooperative / Kooperatif Birlikte, * Ry / Ry * Society / Toplum Cemiyet * Swiss Verein /Swiss Verein * Eingetragener Verein / Eingetragener Verein External links / Dış bağlantılar * French Association of Epargne and Retraite / Fransızca Derneği Epargne ve retraite ve Footnotes / Dipnotlar 1. ^ 1 Conservative and Unionist Central Office v Burrell (Inspector of Taxes) 1982 1 WLR 522. ^ 1 Muhafazakar ve İttihatçı Merkez v Burrell (Müfettiş Vergi) 1982 1 WLR 522. The definition was for tax purposes, but was expressed to be of general application. Tanımı vergi amaçları için, ama oldu genel uygulama olarak ifade edilmiştir. 2. ^ For example, in the United Kingdom an unincorporated association is assessable to corporation tax . ^ Örneğin, Birleşik Krallık bir unincorporated dernek kurumlar vergisi için değerlendirilebilir olduğunu. 3. ^ In most common law legal systems, partnership is defined by statute as "the relationship which subsists between persons carrying on a business in common with a view of profit" ^ En yaygın hukuk hukuk sistemleri, ortaklık içinde "olan kişiler bir iş için ortak kar manzaralı taşıyan subsists arasındaki ilişki olarak tüzük tarafından" tanımlanır Topics related to charity /Yardımlaşmayla ilgili konular *Main topics / Ana konu : Philanthropy · Alms · Tzedakah · Zakat · Tithe · Altruism · Gift · Donation · Alternative giving · Youth philanthropy · Volunteering · Noblesse oblige Hayırseverlik · Alms · Tsedaka · Zekât · onda · Diğerkâmlık · Hediyelik · Bağış · Alternatif · Gençlik hayırseverlik · Gönüllülük · Noblesse Oblige veren *Organization types / Organizasyon tipleri: Voluntary association · Non-profit organization · Non-governmental organization · Registered charity, Charitable trust · Foundation · Private foundation · Charitable organization · Public-benefit nonprofit corporation · Mutual-benefit nonprofit corporation · Religious corporation Gönüllü dernek · kar amacı gütmeyen · Sivil Toplum Kuruluşları · Kayıtlı sadaka, Charitable güven · Vakfı · Özel vakıf · hayır kurumu · Kamu-fayda kar amacı gütmeyen kurumlar · Karşılıklı-kar amacı gütmeyen kurumlar · Din dernek parası * Additional topics / Ek konular : Charity Navigator · Charity badge · List of charitable foundations · List of wealthiest charitable foundations · Click-to-donate site · Halukka · Meshulach · Master of Nonprofit Organizations · Charity/thrift/op shop Hayırsever vakıfların Charity Navigator · Charity rozeti · Listesi zengin hayırsever vakıfların · Listesi · Tıkla-Nonprofit Organizasyonlar · Charity bir site · Halukka · Meshulach · Master bağışlamak / tasarruf / op shop * "Http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Voluntary_association" 'dan alındı. Categories : Associations | Organizations | Legal entities | Legal terms | Civil society | Public administration | Types of organization | Anarchist theory Sayfa kategorileri: Dernekler | Organizasyonlar | Tüzel kişiler | Yasal koşullar | Sivil Toplum | Kamu Yönetimi | organizasyon türleri | Anarşist Teori Kategori:Dernekler bürosu Kategori:Dernek Kategori:Kaymakamlık mevzuatı Kategori:Kaymakamlık büroları